


V-shaped

by Lur17tired



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lur17tired/pseuds/Lur17tired
Summary: Very few people in the know were surprised to find out that the whole Kent Parson/Eric Bittle/Jack Zimmermann relationship was a  V-shaped one. Most of those people, though, were quite surprised to learn that Bitty was the centre of the V.





	V-shaped

**Author's Note:**

> Aka I probably should've been doing homework, but why not sit down and write instead ;p

Very few people in the know were surprised to find out that the whole Kent Parson/Eric Bittle/Jack Zimmermann relationship was a V-shaped one. Most of those people, though, were quite surprised to learn that Bitty was the centre of the V.

Looking at the history of the three men, it makes sense to assume that, what with Kent and Jack’s history and Bitty and Jack’s burgeoning relationship, both Kent and Bitty would be dating Jack. 

It really didn’t work that way in practice, though, and it made Bitty laugh every time someone mentioned it. There was no way in hell that any romantic relationship between Jack and Kent could be sustainable. They were perfectly in synch on the ice, in bed, and when playfully chirping their shared lover, but as soon as feelings for each other were added to the mix? They became oil and water. Maybe something more explosive. Bitty remembers something from chemistry class about sodium and water? Whatever.

They’d tried a triad at first. When Jack got back into contact with Kent, he effectively brought Bitty with him. Knt and Bitty got on like a house on fire, with the subsequent burning of all who dared to aggravate them. 

It began as a rocky relationship, with Bitty still mildly resenting Kent’s first impression and Kent resenting Bitty’s closeness to Jack, but as soon as they talked for more than a couple minutes, everyone else was done for. Especially Jack.

Their perfectly complementary acerbic wit and ability to chirp or hassle people with enough flair to woo anyone not on the receiving end combined with their shared taste in pop culture, music, and men, lead to a dynamic duo that no one could surpass.

It was actually Bitty who brought up the subject of polyamory. He knew a little bit more about it because he had lived in the same haus as the complex connections between the frogs and Caitlin and therefore was aware of the risks and rewards that could come from a more open relationship. And if he was slightly crushing on his boyfriend’s ex and maybe banking on Jack’s continued attraction as a deciding factor in allowing them to propose the idea? That’s between Bitty and the stress baking he did leading up to the conversation.

Jack was, thankfully, very open to the idea. He was mildly concerned that Bitty was acting like a martyr for his happiness, but they were able to resolve any concerns easily. Jack was well aware of how easy it was to fall into Kent’s orbit, so he was pretty much unsurprised when Bitty admitted that he was also interested in Kent.  
When they brought the idea to Kent, it was as a united pair with no misgivings. Kent cried, which made Bitty cry. Jack felt awkward and did his best to comfort his two boyfriends.

Everything seemed perfect. They didn’t get much time together in person because of the demands of Jack and Kent’s careers and Bitty’s new job at a providence bakery, but between skype calls and snapchat, they were able to resolve most issues that arose. 

Jack and Kent’s connection in the triad began to weaken, though. They were never very good at talking to each other or showing affection in a way that would translate. Bitty did his best to help facilitate a functional relationship between them until it became too much. 

He ended up sitting down with them during one of Kent’s bye weeks as he visited them in Providence.

“I just don’t think I can continue the way things are. You both seem to care about each other, but it never seems to be the right kind. You clash too easily and it can’t be just on me to clean it up,” Bitty’s eyes were watery by the end of saying this, so his boyfriends immediately went to comfort him.

It took a lot of effort and reevaluation before they decided that, for the sake of the whole, Kent and Jack were going to take a break and see how that went. Bitty was just glad that they had found a resolution without completely breaking up or shouting. 

Surprisingly, without the added stress of Jack and Kent being together, things worked so much more smoothly. They were still best friends and absolutely adored Bitty, but without the expectations of a romantic connection, they were more easily able to fit together. 

They were close enough friends, even, that many people who hadn’t been explicitly told that they weren’t a triad thought they were. Kent was an extraordinarily tactile person when he felt he could let go and be himself around someone. It had lead to many tabloid articles over the years. 

“Kent Parson dating teammate” They would accuse and Kent would laugh and forward Swoops the article, chirping him about all the negative press and none of the benefits of actually dating him.

So when Kent was just as likely to sit in Jack’s lap as Bitty was, people assumed. They were just genuinely close metamours.

Bitty didn’t care so much about what other people thought their relationship was. He had decided to have enough of that and just revel in the fact that he was able to date not only two famous, rich professional hockey players, but also two darling men who would give him the world if he so much as hinted at wanting it. 

He was less happy, however, when Kent and Jack would team up to chirp him. All’s fair in love and war, though, and he was more than able to keep up with them.


End file.
